1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type wherein motion is transmitted in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by a flexible conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After installation of a typical remote control assembly, it is frequently desirable to adjust the distance of the core element extends from the end of the conduit in order to remove slack in the core element and achieve a proper connection This can be done by either changing the effective length of a conduit (and thus the travel path of the core element) or, alternatively, the core element itself
Many conduit length adjust systems are known to the art which employ a support member for slideably supporting the conduit and a spring-biased locking member continuously urged into locking engagement with the conduit to control the relative sliding movement between the conduit and the support member. With most all of these systems, coacting ratcheting locking teeth are provided on the locking member and conduit to enable sliding movement of the conduit relative to the support member in one direction only. This permits either lengthening or, alternatively, shortening of the conduit depending upon the orientation of the locking teeth. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,662,617, granted May 16, 1972; 3,710,645, granted Jan. 16, 1973; and 4,175,450, granted Nov. 27, 1979; all in the name of William G. Bennett and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Still, other examples of systems of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,806, granted Jun. 27, 1989 and 4,688,445, granted Aug. 25, 1987, both in the name of Arthur L. Spease and both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
With these types of systems, it is also desirable to include a means for resetting or readjusting the adjustment device for conditions of over-adjustment or servicing. For example, the aforementioned Spease '445 patent teaches providing a button which, when manually depressed by the operator, moves the locking member out of engagement with the conduit. This permits the conduit to be moved within the support member in the direction normally prevented by the locking teeth to achieve readjustment However, this system requires the use of a rather stiff spring in order to assure that the assembly remains in the adjusted condition (i.e., that the locking member remains firmly engaged with the conduit). Consequently, readjustment is difficult since the force of the stiff spring must be overcome by the operator.
Another example of such a system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,706, granted Sep. 22, 1987 to Lichtenberg et al. This system, however, requires that the conduit be rotated within the support member in order to achieve readjustment. Permitting rotation between the conduit and the support member is undesirable since inadvertent rotation would result in disengagement of the teeth.
Examples of other conduit length adjusting devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,658,668 to Stocker, granted Apr. 21, 1987; 4,669,330 to Stocker, granted Jun. 2, 1987; and 4,854,185 to Lichtenberg et al, granted Aug. 8, 1989. The Stocker '668 and Lichtenberg et al '185 devices are manual-adjust type and do not include a spring-biased locking member, and the Stocker '330 device is biased toward a disengaged condition.
An example of a core element length adjusting device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,784 to Bennett, granted May 30, 1972 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention With this device, the core element and support member (i.e., the terminal) are continuously biased into engagement with one another.